


Acuerdos

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Tezuka, algo así era demasiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acuerdos

Tezuka sabía que debía haber esperado algo así desde el momento en que accedió que Atobe se encargase de llevarlo de regreso a Japón durante el receso que tenía entre torneos.

Aun así, al encontrarse en un avión de tamaño considerable con apenas cuatro grandes asientos tapizados en cuero, una gran pantalla plana, una barra de bebidas y muchos otros implementos que dejarían en vergüenza al mejor de los hoteles, no pudo evitar detenerse y considerar dar media vuelta y reservar un tiquete para el próximo vuelo a Japón en cualquier aerolínea.

—Atobe, esto es...

—Perfecto —lo interrumpió Atobe, mirando el avión con evidente aprobación desde su lugar junto a Tezuka—, digno de nosotros.

—Demasiado —finalizó Tezuka, girando su cabeza para ver de frente a Atobe.

Por mucho que tal lujo fuese algo normal para Atobe, él no planeaba permitir que Atobe lo invitase de una manera tan exagerada cada vez que tuviese la oportunidad y ya habían hablado de eso, por lo que las palabras no eran necesarias.

Atobe contestó su reproche manteniendo su vista fija en los ojos de Tezuka, haciendo obvio que no planeaba ceder y permitir que Tezuka viajase de otra forma.

Aun así, habló pocos segundos después:

—La próxima vez volaremos a tu manera —dijo sin apartar la mirada, con su cabeza en alto y una pizca de irritación en su voz.

Eso era más de lo que Tezuka había esperado escuchar, pero quizás por eso mismo era normal. Atobe siempre se esforzaba en sobrepasar las expectativas de todos en cualquier campo.

—Está bien.

Atobe sonrió, satisfecho por el acuerdo al que habían llegado.

—No te arrepentirás —dijo, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Tezuka y guiándolo al interior del aeroplano.

Esas palabras eran innecesarias; Tezuka sabía que no se arrepentiría.


End file.
